swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Gamma-Class Assault Shuttle
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Assault Shuttles, unlike their standard counterparts, are designed specifically to carry troops into battle. Telgorn Corp's Gamma-Class Assault Shuttle is an excellent example of such a ship. It is well regarded by both Imperial officers and troops, due in part to its effectiveness and resilience to damage. The shuttle has some of the heaviest deflector shields of any ship in the Imperial Navy, and nearly sixty-two percent of its power output is funneled directly into them. Since its introduction, the Gamma-Class Assault Shuttle has been used primarily to assist in the boarding and capture of enemy vessels and space facilities. It accommodates Imperial Spacetroopers quite well, allowing them easy access to their armor, as well as convenient hatchways to expedite their entry and egress from the shuttle's main cabin. Capabilities The shuttle's crew requirements are a Pilot, a navigator (Copilot), and three Gunners. Two Gunners control the Turbolasers, while the third Gunner operates the Concussion Missile Launcher and Tractor Beam. It's shields are incredibly powerful, but the shuttle's generator can't support them under a sustained assault; the shields automatically lose 5 points of SR from every successful attack (Not just those that penetrate it's Shield Rating), and SR is reduced to 0 if any attack deals damage that equals or exceeds its current Shield Rating. When it is utilized in boarding actions, the shuttle's primary tactic is to disable the enemy vessel using a combination of pinpoint blaster and ion bursts. Once a target has been rendered immobile, the shuttle clamps onto it with it's Tractor Beam and gets close enough to dock so it can deploy its troops. In other situations, Spacetroopers are deployed through their hatchways and sent to the enemy ship under their own power. All the while, the shuttle provides covering fire as the troopers close the distance. Gamma-Class Assault Shuttle Statistics (CL 15) Colossal Space Transport Initiative: +0; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 28; +13 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 360; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 230 (See Above); Damage Threshold: 78 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1050 km/h) Ranged: Turbolasers (4) +6* (See Below) Ranged: Medium Concussion Missiles +6 (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam +6* (See Below) Fighting Space: 15x15 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +54 *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 74, Dexterity: 18, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative +0, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +0, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 5 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 40 (Spacetroopers) Cargo: 5 Tons; Consumables: 1 Week; Carried Craft: None Payload: 15 Concussion Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 18), Navicomputer (Limited, 3-Jump Memory) Availability: Military; Cost: 850,000 (340,000 Used) Weapon Systems Turbolasers (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +6 (-14 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 2d10x5 Medium Concussion Missiles (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +6, Damage: 8d10x2, 4-Square Splash Tractor Beam (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +6 (-14 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +54) Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports